Juste un peu de temps
by Celia Caine
Summary: Scorpius a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.


Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS :)

J'en profite pour m'excuser des problèmes de mise en page sur mes fictions précédentes, qui rendent l'histoire un peu moins claire... J'ai encore un peu de mal à gérer la transition des documents vers Fanfiction (pour vous donner une idée, j'avais utilisé trois petites étoiles pour séparer les différentes parties de _Shooting stars_ et ça n'a pas trop marché...). J'espère qu'avec cette histoire ça ira

Justement, parlons un peu de cette histoire. Tout d'abord, contrairement aux précédentes, ce n'est pas un défi. Ensuite je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas lu _L'enfant maudit_ pour ne pas influencer ce que j'écrirais sur la génération suivante, je n'en ai eu que de vagues échos donc cette fanfic ne s'inspire pas de _L'enfant maudit_. Enfin, je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent, comme toujours, à Rowling.

Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)

… **..**

Albus se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers une salle de classe. Il avait reçu voilà quelques minutes un message lui indiquant qu'il était convoqué dans l'une des salles où ils étudiaient la métamorphose. Il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer le destinataire du message, et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait pour être convoqué de la sorte. Il poussa la porte et s'immobilisa sur le seuil sans voir personne. Il entra lentement et referma derrière lui, prêt à se défendre si quelqu'un avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il avança d'un pas quand quelqu'un le plaqua contre la porte. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le dos plaqué contre la porte, il répondit avec avidité à ce baiser impromptu, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne fin. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

-Que me vaut cette convocation, Monsieur Malefoy? demanda-t-il malicieusement

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire et pencha la tête de côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Mmh, laisse-moi voir... Je voulais passer un moment avec toi?

Le sourire d'Albus s'élargit.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour que je ne reconnaisse pas ton écriture?

-Oh, Al', bon sang on s'en fiche!

Le blond passa la main derrière la nuque d'Albus pour le rapprocher de lui. Albus répondit à son baiser avec fièvre, puis rompit l'étreinte, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Scorpius.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, constata-t-il, un brin de reproche dans la voix

Le blond soupira et recula d'un pas en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, Al'. Je sais que c'est compliqué.

Albus inclina la tête, étudiant attentivement l'expression de Scorpius.

-Tu as peur? finit-il par demander

Nouveau soupir prolongé.

-Oui, admit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, Al', je sais que tu en as marre de te cacher. Moi aussi pour être honnête. Mais je... j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu. S'il te plaît, Al'.

Le brun soupira à son tour.

-Écoute Scorp', tu sais que je t'aime et je t'ai laissé du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Ça fait plus d'un an bientôt. Et depuis plusieurs mois, tu n'arrête pas de dire « Juste un peu de temps, s'il te plaît Al' ». Je ne peux plus te laisser de temps Scorp'. C'est en train de me tuer. Je voudrais pouvoir parler de toi avec les autres, avec ma sœur, je voudrais pouvoir simplement me promener avec toi dans les couloirs sans avoir peur d'être surpris. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là.

-Je sais Al', je...

-Scorp', tu es là?

Quelqu'un tambourina la porte. Albus reconnut la voix de Gaspard Zabini.

-Scorpius?

Le blond gardait les yeux fixés sur Albus. Ce dernier désigna la porte d'un signe de tête et Scorpius répondit:

-Ouais, je suis là je... Je passe un livre à Al'.

Il se dirigea vers la table où il avait posé son sac de cours et en tira un livre sur le Quidditch, qu'il tendit à Albus avant d'ouvrir la porte à Gaspard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, je te cherchais.

Gaspard était leur meilleur ami à tous les deux, mais il n'était évidemment pas au courant de leur secret. Albus fixait obstinément le tableau, le livre de Quidditch toujours dans sa main.

-Tu m'as trouvé, répondit Scorpius. Je peux finir une discussion avec Al'?

-Il faut que j'y aille, répondit le concerné. À plus Scorp'.

Il contourna le blond, esquiva Gaspard et disparut dans les couloirs. Scorpius le suivit du regard en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à parler ou il allait perdre Albus.

-Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'aller là?

-Scorp', on est en septième année, répondit Albus sans lâcher le poignet de son petit ami. Si on ne peut pas y aller maintenant, on ne pourra jamais.

Il poussa la porte du pub et entraîna le blond au fond de la salle. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Scorpius s'assit en face de lui.

-Bon, de quoi tu voulais parler? demanda le brun

-Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres élèves qui viennent ici?

Albus émit un profond soupir.

-Scorpius, même s'ils venaient, ils penseraient qu'on boit seulement un verre entre amis. Étant donné que Gaspard est... disons très occupé avec ma sœur, tout va bien. Ok?

-Oui. Ok. C'est juste que... je ne veux pas que quelqu'un interrompe notre discussion.

-Ça me paraît compliqué. Elle n'a même pas commencé, étant donné que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me parler.

-Oui. Désolé.

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration.

-Alors voilà. Je sais que ça fait longtemps (trop longtemps) que je te dis que j'ai besoin de plus de temps...

Albus se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Et je sais que c'était vraiment... pas correct de ma part de me comporter de cette manière. Donc déjà, je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

-Scorp', tu t'es déjà excusé un million de fois. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute et...

Le blond leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-J'ai toujours peur mais je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à ce qu'on en parle.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Au vu de son comportement tout récent, il avait un peu de mal à le croire.

-Oui euh... je sais que j'ai encore un peu de mal, au niveau des autres, je veux dire des autres élèves. Mais je me dis qu'on pourrait déjà en parler à nos familles.

Le brun hocha sobrement la tête.

-Je sais que c'est déjà un grand pas pour toi. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin en parler avec ma famille.

Scorpius posa une main sur celle d'Albus. Ce dernier savait que ce simple geste était difficile pour le blond, sachant qu'ils pouvaient être surpris par n'importe qui, même si les élèves fréquentaient Les Trois Balais plutôt que La Tête de Sanglier. Aussi serra-t-il sa main en retour pour lui montrer à quel point il appréciait ce que Scorpius était prêt à faire pour lui.

Assis à la table des Malefoy, sous le double regard de Drago et Astoria, Albus se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait chez Scorpius, même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais savoir que dans quelques instants leur secret n'en serait plus un l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il serra la main de Scorpius sous la table pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Drago buvait son café en discutant de son travail avec Astoria. Scorpius s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses parents sur lui.

-Papa, Maman, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

-Bien sûr mon cœur, de quoi s'agit-il? demanda Astoria

-Voilà, en fait, Albus et moi on est... on est très proche et... dernièrement, depuis un peu plus d'un an en fait on... on sort ensemble.

Drago immobilisa sa tasse à mi-chemin de ses lèvres alors qu'Astoria ouvrait de grands yeux. Albus serra un peu plus fort la main de Scorpius.

-Quoi? demanda Drago

-Oui on est... ensemble enfin en couple si tu préfère on est... on est amoureux et...

Son père leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-Non non, ça j'avais compris Scorp'. La question c'est: pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt si vous sortez ensemble depuis un an?

Albus sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger un peu.

-Eh ben je... Je sais pas. Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord.

-Pourquoi ça? demanda Astoria. Albus est quelqu'un de bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire à l'intention de ce dernier. Et s'il te rend heureux, alors nous sommes heureux pour toi, et pour vous.

Scorpius sourit à sa mère et serra la main d'Albus à lui en briser les doigts. Il se sentait beaucoup plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Savoir que ses parents l'acceptaient et qu'il n'aurait plus à leur mentir lui faisait un bien fou.

-On descend?

-Encore cinq minutes, décréta Albus

Scorpius roula sur le ventre pour observer le visage du brun. Les yeux fermés, ce dernier finit néanmoins par sentir son regard sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et demanda:

-Quoi?

-Non, rien.

-Scorp', je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu as peur?

-Je me demande juste ce qu'ils vont dire. Mais ça devrait aller, enfin j'imagine. Il n'y a pas de raison, si?

Sans répondre à la question, Scorpius se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Albus.

-En fait, c'est plutôt James qui m'inquiète. Mais bon, je ne le vois plus autant depuis qu'il a commencé ses études, alors tout va bien.

Le blond se leva et lança:

-Allez, ça suffit, on y va.

Albus se redressa en soupirant, lissa sa chemise et descendit les marches deux à deux. Ginny préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna en entendant les garçons entrer.

-Ah, alors, comment ça se passe ces devoirs?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ fait leurs devoirs mais il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de l'admettre.

-Bien Maman. Papa est rentré?

-À l'instant. Il ne va pas tarder à descendre.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine.

-On va l'attendre, décida Albus

-Si tu comptes lui demander l'autorisation de sortir avec Scorpius, je crains que la réponse soit non. Vous avez déjà fait une sortie il n'y a pas longtemps et puis, je te rappelle que nous avons reçu une lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall parce que...

-Je sais Maman, l'interrompit Albus avant qu'elle ne se lance dans le récit de ses frasques. Ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que son mari redescende. Harry vint l'embrasser, puis remarqua Scorpius et Albus.

-Ah, bonsoir les garçons! Tout se passe bien? Scorpius tu restes manger?

-Ah euh... je ne sais pas. Je...

-Papa, Maman, il faut qu'on parle, lança Albus

-Tu es sûr que tu veux te lancer dans une grande discussion devant ton meilleur ami mon chéri? Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu? s'enquit Ginny

-Non. Au contraire. Il faut qu'il soit là.

Ses parents s'assirent en face d'eux. La main de Scorpius se faufila sous la table jusqu'à celle d'Albus, qui sourit en voyant dans ce geste en miroir un bon présage. Si les parents du blond avaient su accepter leur relation, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent pour les siens.

-Alors voilà, ça fait un moment que je veux vous en parler et aujourd'hui, je peux enfin le faire. Je suis tombé amoureux, annonça-t-il

-C'est magnifique mon chéri! s'exclama Ginny

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue? s'enquit Harry. Cette petite Sonia dont tu nous avais parlé?

-Euuuh, non. Pas du tout. Je parlais de Scorpius en fait.

-Quoi?! s'écrièrent ses parents en chœur

-Eh bien oui quoi, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas au moins un peu! Je n'arrête pas de vous parler de Scorp'!

-Bien sûr chéri mais on pensait que c'était parce que c'était ton meilleur ami! s'exclama Ginny

Avant qu'Albus ait pu répondre, Harry intervint:

-Et depuis combien de temps dure cette plaisanterie?

Le visage du brun se ferma.

-Ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie Papa. Je suis très sérieux. J'aime Scorpius, et ça depuis longtemps.

-Combien de temps? répéta Harry

-On est ensemble depuis plus d'un an, annonça Albus sur un ton de défi, le menton relevé

-Un an?!

Il bondit de sa chaise. Albus serra la main de Scorpius un peu plus fort, mais ne bougea pas.

-Parfaitement, un an. Et on est très heureux, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement

-Chéri tu n'es pas sérieux? intervint Ginny

-Je suis très sérieux! s'emporta Albus. C'est quoi votre problème, à tous les deux?

-Parle correctement à ta mère!

Albus lâcha la main de Scorpius et se leva pour faire face à son père.

-C'est vous qui ne me parlez pas correctement! Vous faites comme si ça n'avait rien d'important, comme si je vous faisais une mauvaise blague! C'est très sérieux, je suis amoureux de Scorpius!

-Arrête! hurla Harry. Arrête de répéter ça, c'est n'importe quoi!

Albus contracta la mâchoire et lança d'une voix sourde:

-Les parents de Scorp' on beaucoup mieux réagi que vous.

-Parce qu'en plus on est les derniers informés?! réagit Ginny. Je te remercie!

-Vu votre réaction je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vous en parler!

-Et toi, tu ne dis rien? lança hargneusement Harry à l'intention de Scorpius

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur sa chaise avant de se redresser et de répondre d'un ton mal assuré:

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je fais tout mon possible pour rendre Albus heureux.

-Ha! Mais tu ne peux pas le rendre heureux! Tu es... tu es...

-Il est quoi? hurla Albus. Vas-y, termine! Quel est le problème avec Scorpius? Le fait que ce soit un garçon ou juste parce que c'est un Malefoy?

-Je suis rentré! clama la voix de James dans l'entrée

Albus ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Son frère poussa la porte de la cuisine et s'immobilisa en voyant le tableau que formaient Harry, Ginny, Scorpius et Albus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il lentement

-Il se passe que ton frère vient de nous annoncer qu'il sortait avec Scorpius, et ce depuis plus d'un an, annonça Ginny d'une voix blanche

-C'est vrai Al'?

-Eh ben quoi? Toi non plus ça ne te plaît pas? Tu trouves que Scorp' n'est pas assez bien pour moi?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir Al', protesta James. C'est juste que...

-C'est juste que c'est ridicule! le coupa Harry

Albus se leva, agrippa le poignet de Scorpius et sortit en lançant:

-Franchement c'est super, merci beaucoup à toute la famille, ça fait plaisir de se sentir accepté et de voir qu'on ne veut que votre bonheur.

Il claqua la porte et entraîna son petit ami sur le muret devant la maison. Ils s'assirent en silence et Scorpius tendit la main pour serrer de nouveau celle du brun.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Albus. Je suis tellement désolé Scorp', je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça tournerait comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Al', le rassura le blond. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir leur réaction et tu n'en es pas responsable ok?

-Mais il t'a limite insulté! protesta Albus, les larmes aux yeux

-Je sais Al'. Ça va s'arranger. Il va falloir que je rentre mais si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Le brun hocha la tête, laissa Scorpius déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda transplaner. Il resta un moment à regarder les étoiles avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. La famille mangeait dans la cuisine. L'ambiance était tendue. Il entendit James demander « On ne devrait pas aller chercher Albus? » sans obtenir de réponse. Lily demanda:

-Mais il est où, Al'?

Le brun entendit son père rabrouer sèchement sa sœur et monta à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait.

-Al'? Je sais que tu ne dors pas. On peut parler?

Le brun ne bougea pas, espérant que James se décide à sortir.

-Albus s'il te plaît! insista-t-il

Il refusa de bouger. La lumière s'alluma brusquement et il bondit.

-Mais merde James, j'ai pas envie de parler, tu peux le comprendre ça?!

Son frère se contenta d'éteindre la lumière.

-Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller les parents.

-Ha, c'est ça, comme ça il me mettront à la porte!

Albus se rallongea sans voir James faire signe à Lily de rentrer. Cette dernière secoua la tête.

-Parle-lui, chuchota-t-elle

James haussa les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

-Écoute Al'. Je crois que tout à l'heure, on s'est mal compris.

-Tu parles! Tu avais plutôt l'air d'accord avec Papa.

-Tu es injuste. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, c'est tout. Et je n'approuve pas du tout la façon dont les parents se sont comportés. Ok?

Albus haussa les épaules et James le redressa pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Eh! Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Scorpius d'accord? Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

-Ouais. En tout cas, c'est pas le cas de Papa et Maman. Papa regardait Scorpius comme si c'était un cafard!

-C'est un connard, décréta James. Ne l'écoute pas.

Albus haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir son frère aussi véhément. Lui qui encensait leur père d'ordinaire semblait avoir changé d'avis. Lily se glissa dans la chambre à son tour et vint se blottir contre son frère en chuchotant:

-Ça ne change rien pour nous, Al'. On sera là quoi qu'il arrive ok?

Il hocha la tête. Son frère et sa sœur, au moins, semblaient l'accepter.

-Albus Severus Potter, vous êtes en retard!

Essoufflé, le brun expliqua:

-Je suis vraiment désolé Professeur Mc Gonagall mais je n'avais personne pour m'emmener à la gare. J'ai dû envoyer un hibou à l'école et le directeur est venu me chercher en personne, vous pourrez lui demander, je n'invente rien, débita le brun

Elle observa un moment son élève. Bien que dissipé, Albus n'était pas vraiment mauvais élève. Et il ne s'était encore jamais servi de ses parents comme excuse, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'il disait la vérité.

-Pourquoi n'aviez-vous personne pour vous emmener?

Il détourna le regard pour fixer ses chaussures.

-Je... j'ai eu une dispute avec mes parents avant mon départ.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall soupira mais lui fit signe d'aller s'installer. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec les parents de ce garçon, pensait-elle en le regardant partir. Albus attendit d'avoir tourné au coin du couloir pour s'appuyer contre le mur. La journée avait été épuisante. Il n'avait pas encore pu voir Scorpius mais il avait seulement envie de s'allonger sur son lit et de dormir. Quand il entra dans le réfectoire, il comprit que ce ne serait pas possible. Scorpius et Gaspard étaient assis sur son lit, en pleine discussion. Il voyait bien que Scorpius faisait de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Il parut encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible en voyant Albus.

-Al'! Tu es là!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? interrogea Gaspard

Il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Dispute avec mes parents. Il sont partis avec Lily sans moi.

Gaspard écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais Albus ne le remarqua pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Scorpius était à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'il voulait lui prendre la main.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé en métamorphose? Parce que c'est quand même un peu chaud de te laisser en plan juste pour ça et...

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, coupa sèchement Albus

Il regretta son ton aussitôt après avoir prononcé sa phrase mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il sentait le moindre muscle de son corps tendu à craquer. Il contracta les mâchoires. Gaspard se releva, les mains levées en signe d'excuse:

-Ok, désolé. Scorp' tu sais ce qui s'est passé? interrogea-t-il

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son ami avec dans le regard quelque chose d'une bête traquée.

-Euh... Oui, avoua-t-il

Le regard de Gaspard navigua de l'un à l'autre.

-Ok, je ne comprends rien là. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Albus tourna la tête vers Scorpius, espérant que malgré ce qui s'était passé, il parlerait enfin. Muet, le blond fixait le sol. Albus secoua la tête, dépité.

-D'accord. Quand vous voudrez m'en parler, je serais là.

Gaspard se retira, non sans un regard désolé pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Al' je...

-Non. S'il te plaît Scorpius. J'ai besoin de rester seul. Ok?

Le blond se leva et quitta le dortoir sans un mot, laissant Albus s'allonger sur son lit. Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu de revenir de cette manière.

Scorpius poussa doucement la porte de la salle de classe où il avait donné rendez-vous à Albus quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était qu'une intuition mais il avait le sentiment que le brun se cachait là. Assis contre le bureau, les yeux fermés, Albus ne remarqua pas tout de suite Scorpius. Quand le plancher craqua, il tourna brusquement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je venais te voir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. J'ai envie de rester seul. Tu peux le comprendre non?

-Sauf que je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester dans ton coin.

-Eh ben tu te trompes. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Scorpius, désespéré, essayait de croiser le regard du brun. En vain. Albus gardait obstinément les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

-Al'... S'il te plaît... supplia Scorpius, avançant d'un pas

Le brun se releva brusquement et hurla:

-J'ai pas besoin de toi Scorpius fous-moi la paix!

Il regarda Scorpius reculer d'un pas. Il voyait dans son regard qu'il l'avait blessé. "Parfait, pensa-t-il. Comme ça il verra ce que ça fait."

-Je ne comprends pas Albus... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Ce que tu as fait? Mais tu n'es même pas fichu de parler de nous à Gaspard! Alors quand est-ce que tu te décideras à le faire, hein? Quand? Une fois qu'on ne sera plus ensemble, tu diras « Tiens, à une époque, je suis sorti avec Albus Potter »? Je suis quoi pour toi? Réponds-moi! Je suis quoi pour toi Scorpius?

-Al'... chuchota Scorpius, désemparé

Il avança d'un pas mais Albus le repoussa violemment et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Scorpius seul dans la salle de classe.

Albus monta les marches d'un pas pesant. Il avait demandé à rentrer chez lui pour le week-end, incapable de voir Scorpius pendant deux jours entiers, et il en avait obtenu la permission.

-Tu ne dis pas bonjour? cria Harry d'en bas

-Bonjour, hurla Albus de sa chambre

Son père monta aussitôt, apparemment avec la ferme intention de le disputer. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte en voyant son fils assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Albus le regarda un long moment, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Il répondit:

-J'ai rompu avec Scorpius. Tu es content, tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

Harry secoua la tête et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot. Albus renversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. C'était terminé.

… **..**

Et voilà! Désolée, une fois de plus ça finit mal mais ça arrive aussi dans la vie. J'essaierai de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux la prochaine fois, promis ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

À très bientôt pour une nouvelle Fanfic!


End file.
